RAM
"RAM" is the 16th episode of season 3, and the 61st produced hour of Person of Interest. Synopsis The secrets of Finch’s operation before he enlisted Reese are revealed, including shocking ties to present-day events. Episode Notes * The episode title, "RAM", is an acronym for Random-Access Memory, a form of computer data retrieval and storage where a device randomly accesses stored data on a hard drive or flash memory. Metaphorically, this title refers to a seemingly random set of flashbacks from the Machine's point of view. * Finch notes that Daniel Casey attended "Cal Poly", where he majored in computer science. Cal Poly is the nickname for California State Polytechnic University, two of the 23 campuses in the California State University system. Cal Poly's campuses are located in Pomona and San Luis Obispo, and are known for their programs in engineering, agriculture and animal science. Cal Poly is also known for its annual Tournament of Roses Parade float, constructed at the Pomona campus's Rose Float unit by students from both campuses. * Casey's laptop is the Ordos laptop, which he used to hack the Machine. Following Casey's explanation of his story, Finch almost completes installing the the virus he mentioned in when Dillinger intervenes, taking the laptop away from Finch. * Root sends Casey to meet Jason Greenfield, previously seen in in Cartegena, Colombia, presumably on instructions from the Machine. * In "The Crossing", Root mentions to Finch that John was not his first "helper monkey". In this episode we learn she is referring at least to Dillinger an operative who Finch hired prior to recruiting Reese. Production Notes *The title sequence used is that of Season 1 since the majority of this episode is a flashback, although the line "People like you" from that sequence's opening voiceover is omitted. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The episode contradicts multiple flashbacks by changing the date Reese left the CIA from May 2010 to late 2010-early 2011. One example is that it wouldn't be possible for Reese to meet Finch's previous partner as it wasn't until after Nathan Ingram's death in September 2010 that Finch started to help people. Essentially, this episode must take place in October/November 2010 just weeks after Ingram's death, before Reese's and Stanton's missions in Morocco and Ordos, and before Jessica Arndt's death in December 2010. The Ordos mission cannot be any later than December 2010 as well. By February 2011, Reese runs into Finch at the hospital upon learning of Jessica's death. * At the end of , it is stated that in May 2010 either Reese or Stanton went to a Korean doctor for injuries after the explosion in Ordos. As stated above, this should now be changed to around December 2010. Also, Reese must be in Morocco before Jessica's death on December 7, 2010 as he talks to her on the phone while there. Music * "I Might Be Wrong" by Radiohead - Plays when Finch buries Dillinger in Central Park. Trivia *Like the sixteenth episode of the previous season, this episode focuses mostly on a newly introduced character (in this case, Daniel Casey) with the main characters playing more supporting roles. * Reminiscent of Reese's future statement in , at Central Park Dillinger says, "Thanks for the job." * Finch utilizes the "DarkNet" to sell Casey's laptop to Greer. He uses this network again in to arrange to purchase another laptop containing sensitive government information. * Even though both Finch and Lester Strickland create new identities for Casey, we never see either of the aliases. * The end of the episode occurs on February 25, one week prior to the episode's original air date. * Although it is known that Special Counsel set up the ferry bombing on Control's orders, it is unclear whether Finch believes that it was a terrorist attack or realizes that Nathan was the target. * As Finch mentions, Casey is the first outsider to have been at the Library. * Stanton uses a military tactical move by holding the hostage or prisoner in front of her, which is known as a human shield. * This is the first episode where Greer's name is mentioned, but the Machine labels him as "REDACTED". Quotes * "I hope the threats required an ambulance and not a coroner." (Finch, to Dillinger) * "It's not good for you to be in here all day by yourself, Harold. Ever think about getting a dog?" (Dillinger, to Finch) * "All you need to know about me, Mr. Dillinger, is that I pay you to stop bad things before they happen." (Finch) * "But they don't have the "Finchinator" on their side working his hacker mojo." (Dillinger) * "What I can tell you about that man, is that he is highly efficient." (Finch, referring to Reese) * "I'm not ready to see you in a Speedo." (Kara, to Reese) * "A DNA swab is a lot easier to get through airport security than a whole bag full of teeth." (Reese) * "That tall drink of water? I've got a Christmas list of ways to dispose of him." (Kara) * "Nathan Ingram outlived his usefulness and he was dealt with accordingly. You might consider him a cautionary tale." (Control, to Special Counsel) * "I know that anyone that has contact with this system that you worked on either ends up dead or they lose so much they wish they were." (Finch, to Casey) * "You knew I was a shark when you hired me. Don't be surprised when you smell blood in the water." (Dillinger) * "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not safe to be in the park at night." (Shaw, to Dillinger) * "Like I said, we have a mutual friend, and right now she needs your help." (Root, to Casey) Media References es:RAM Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes